An Angel and A Boy
by OneBadAuthor
Summary: Owen has fled away with Abby but Abby's past threatens them and puts Owen in danger.Will Abby conquer her fear of her uncle?


_This is my sequel to Let Me In,also check out my other Let Me in stories._

_Xxx_

Owen sat on the train with Abby in the trunk,he thought about how he ran away with was his best decision of his couldn't stand the risk of losing Abby ever had already experienced it once and he was not happy at all,but this was in the have the present needed to remind Abby about knew she was always guilty about heard knocks coming from the knocked out ARE WE THERE knocked back that they were going to get off soon and he could see her however wanted to see Owen right now she knocked out she wanted to see him now and he opened the trunk just a little to see her face.

"Hey."Owen said with a smile."Did you miss me?"

Abby started fiddling with her fingers,"What makes you think that?"

Owen had an arched eyebrow,"You kept me from sleeping and then now you make me talk to you."

"Are you complaining?"She had a smile loved knew it was very hard for her to be happy now had a they first became friends she was very and loving but very seemed to get some life into her,and he has very few time to complete her might as well enjoy it as it he turns 16,it's over for him and that pace,he had to kill for Abby had 4 years to fill her life and after all she had been through it was impossible to do it by needed forever to do it,but that meant Abby had to change knew full well that she didn't want to turn him and if they ever talked about it,she would get sad did not want to do that,it was the last thing he would do in his life.

"No,I'm not,"He finally replied.

"What were you thinking about?You took a long time to reply."Abby asked confused."Plus your face is telling me you were thinking about something so spill."

Owen took in a deep breath,"I was thinking about the future,and about us."

Abby sure if she wanted to keep going.

"You've been changing Abby,you now have a personality and you can actually have fun,your life isn't completed yet.I still want to make your life better,but after I turn 16 I have to start killing for much as I love you,I can't kill for you."

Abby was stunned by his never thought she had a Owen knew he was suggesting that she would turn him but she couldn't do would then put chaos in his wonderful life,that what she would've thought before he chose to run away with couldn't believe it,he gave up all he had just to be with was the same fate as Thomas had feelings for Abby but she didn't feel the same way about was only two ways to spare Owen's life from and then Abby's worst fear,turning couldn't do that It was worse than death,but she could talk about that later.

"You don't have to Owen,and even if you won't I will never be disappointed in you no matter what you do."Abby said soft as ever.

Owen smiled at her,"It's good that I won't disappoint you but you can't keep me from growing only choice is death so kill me when you need to."he looked down at the ground sadly like his life had already didn't want to sadden him any longer than she already had.

"Don't worry Owen I will never kill you,never think of that I won't lose you not ever."

He then looked up at her again,"Ok,see you tomorrow night ok?I need sleep."

She thought he took in too much so she should let him rest,"Sure get as much sleep you need ok?"

Owen nodded and closed his eyes and went to he then woke up to a loving voice calling his name,and then he got a slap to the didn't hurt but it took him by immediately opened his eyes in shock.

"What was that for Abby?"He asked suspiciously.

"Time to get off Owen."Abby replied with a giggle.

"How did you get out of the trunk then?"

"You didn't close it completely."

Owen nodded,"You should get in the trunk then."

She nodded in reply and climbed back in the felt the trunk getting moved so she just mixed the Rubik's Cube back up again and then began to solve it once what seemed like 5 minutes she felt the trunk looked up and side to side and saw no one so he quickly opened the trunk and Abby jumped out like a spring.

"So do you know where we are going?"Owen asked outside the train station.

"Yeah I know there's a motel around here,"Abby replied."It's not the best but it will do."

"Ok,"He then gave her a hug."Thank you so much for letting me come with you."

Abby smiled,"It was selfish of me to make you come but I couldn't bare losing you."

"Don't worry Abby I wanted to come with you."

"Yeah it's all in the past I am happy that you came with me."

Owen paused,"Try saying that when I almost killed you,"

He pulled back from the hug and sat down thought of the time he almost killed Abby by challenging her to come into his house without an then bled from every opening in her eyes came from curiousity to fear as he realized that she was dying right in front in she was still Abby.

"Owen please don't think about that,"Abby said with concern in her voice."It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was.I almost killed you and you were still just a normal girl."

"And that's why you are special,"Abby suddenly said.

Owen looked up in confusion,"What?"

Abby smiled weakly at him,"Everyone sees me as a demonic monster but you were saw me as a actual 12 year old I met you I never thought of normal things such as showers,fun,or any other gave me a life again Owen."

Owen smiled,"I really gave you a life again?"

Abby nodded and gave him a kiss on the then smiled,"We should get going."

He then stood up and walked in the direction of the motel hand in hand with finally arrived at the they walked in it was about got a room for 5 Owen went inside the room smelled like urine,sweat,trashbags,and expired was not a good motel but hey nothing is unpacked his bags and then taped the windows up for had already gone to the bathroom to she came back in the windows were already taped and Owen was laying in smiled and curled up with him in Owen wasn't thinking about her he was Abby was in the bathroom,a note suddenly flew was for Owen

_Hello Owen,_

_Who I am is not important_

_I just want to warn you,_

_Stay away from Abigail_

_Or I will rip your head off_

Owen read the note several times before putting it had no idea who this thing or person was but it was coming for wasn't allowing it,at least he could try to protect her and then get killed but it was enough time for her to get out of the house and then getting away from was just staring at the motel's noticed he wasn't talking or doing anything she had concern in her face.

"Owen?"She decided to finally ask."Are you ok?"

From then Owen realized where he was and who he was with,"What?Oh yeah I'm ok."

Abby could easily tell he was lying so she wasn't giving up,"Come on tell me what you were thinking about."

Owen took in a deep breath and then pulled out the note from his showed it to Abby and then she started reading it several times before admitting that it was she stopped she had tears in her had put him in great uncle was coming for her.

Owen noticed tears in her eyes and then grabbed her in his arms right away,"I'm sorry so sorry I didn't know this would hurt you."

"No it's not you,it's just,just that that was my uncle and then I put you in danger with my past."

"But what do you want me to do?The only choice is…"He paused as his eyes widened in fear."NO!I'm not leaving you!"

"You have 's not that I don't love you Owen,it's because I love are going to die if you don't leave me so please leave will meet again.I promise you."

"I'm not leaving you,I don't care about my life is nothing without you.I might as well just die if I leave you."

She was stupefied by his loved him more than her own would miss him but it was for his own made up her mind he has to leave her.

"No you have to leave I've made up my mind."She decided.

Owen nodded sadly,he was going to lose Abby didn't care,he had a plan for her uncle but it couldn't happen now maybe sighed as he packed his bags


End file.
